t h e c a l l
by Hydrilla
Summary: Kepanikan luar biasa menyergap Uchiha Sasuke kala panggilan yang masih tersambung itu hanya memberikan jawaban dengan bunyi gemerisik gesekan benda tumpul. Dan ya, ia mengembangkan senyum ketika kekhawatiran terhadap istrinya terbukti tidak nyata. / OS, AU, fluffy, kind of ficlet, halo penghuni category rating K :)


_**naruto by masashi kishimoto**_

_** by me**_

_**inspired by a rivamika's fanart on deviantart**_

_**standard warnings applied, kind of ficlet (or drabble?)**_

_**oxoxoxo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jarum jam terus bergerak, perlahan merambat dalam irama konstan menuju padan angka yang sama. _Sebelas_. Hawa dingin mengecupi permukaan kulit Uchiha Sasuke yang terbuka. Kakinya terayun dalam langkah pelan berirama satu-dua-satu-dua menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dengan apik di sudut _basement _kantornya.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam cangkir kertas berisi kopi yang uapnya masih mengepul. Jemari tangan kanannya sibuk mengetikkan nama seseorang dalam daftar kontaknya. Dering nada tersambung menyambut saat benda persegi itu menempel di indra pendengarannya.

"Halo?"

Ponsel itu terapit di antara bahu dan telinganya. Kopinya pelan ia seruput. Tangan kanannya sementara bertugas mengambil kunci mobilnya. _Sahutan _terdengar kala tombol di _remote control _yang tergantung bersama kunci ia tekan.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kau belum tidur?"

_"Um, baru_ akan_." _

Sasuke mendengar seseorang di seberang sana menyahut saat ia menyetarter mobil. Kopinya ia letakkan di _dashboard _mobil, kemudian memasukkan perseneling.

"Bagaimana harimu, _hm?" _Sasuke bertanya sambil memutar kemudi untuk keluar dari _basement. _"Kau tidak membalas pesanku tadi siang, Sakura."

_"Well—yah, tidak terlalu buruk." _Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura menjawab dengan kesal. _"Operasi besar dua kali berturut-turut, nenek yang terus berontak saat akan diganti infus, dan lain-lain."_

_ "_Hm, sepertinya tidak terlalu lancar." Sasuke memutar kemudi di tikungan. "Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

Cukup lama sampai Sakura menjawab. _"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pelukan Sasuke-_kun."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar nada manja dari istrinya. Wanita itu pasti lelah dan kesepian. Pernikahan mereka telah berlangsung selama satu tahun dan belum dikaruniai buah hati. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam pekerjaan.

Saling bertegur sapa saat pagi hari, kemudian bekerja hingga malam, dan tidur dalam ranjang yang sama. Seperti itulah siklus hidup mereka. Perencanaan momongan masih tertunda hingga sekarang. Mereka terlalu egois, itu yang Sasuke pikirkan. Mungkin, Sasuke akan memaksa Sakura mengambil jatah cuti untuk liburan bersama.

Lama ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sasuke sadar bahwa panggilannya masih tersambung. "_Ne, _tentu. Aku akan memelukmu hingga kesulitan bernapas, hm?"

Usai ia berujar, tak ada lagi suara yang menyahut. Yang ada hanya bunyi gesekan antar benda tumpul. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit, merasa ada yang aneh karena Sakura tak lagi menjawab telepon. Tiba-tiba saja berbagai pikiran negatif menyerbunya. Tak ayal, ia melajukan mobilnya dalam percepatan yang bisa dibilang _gila._

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal setelah melewati gerbang rumahnya yang terkunci otomatis, ia berlari tunggang langgang menuju rumahnya yang tidak terkunci. Ia merutuki kecerobohan Sakura yang tidak mengunci pintu.

Buru-buru ia melepaskan ikatan dasinya, melepas sepatu dan melemparkan jasnya secara asal di sofa ruang tamu setelah mengunci pintu rumah. Langkahnya lebar-lebar menaiki tangga menuju kamar utama berada.

Dan Sasuke tersenyum.

Istrinya tertidur dalam balutan selimut tebal yang berantakan. Ponselnya masih menyala, menandakan panggilan Sasuke masih tersambung. Napasnya teratur, posisi tidurnya miring.

Pria itu membenarkan letak tubuh Sakura, kemudian ikut menyisip masuk ke dalam selimut. Dipeluknya tubuh Sakura dengan hangat, kemudian mengecup kening wanita itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura."

Biarlah ia terlelap sejenak, bersama hangat tubuh dari wanitanya yang menulari tubuhnya yang dingin diserbu _air conditioner _mobil. Biarkan napas mereka bersatu, dalam setiap tarikan dan hembusan yang beraturan. Kapan lagi mereka menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka jika tidak menikmati momen sesederhana ini?

.

.

"… _I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do_

_I still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing…"_

_I don't wann miss a thing—Aerosmith_

_._

_._

_**I know ini gaje banget hahaha, pengen bikin yang romantis tapi jiwa romantis gaada jadinya ya absurd begini semoga suka udah gitu aja :')))**_

_**Soal judul plz emang udah stuck banget disitu, maafin buat semua kesalahan di sini yak :')**_

_**Makasih yang udah baca. :')**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

—_**Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
